


Wake Up Call

by Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc/pseuds/Moose_and_Squirrel_Inc
Summary: Hey all! It's been a while since I last wrote, but I hope you enjoy!





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's been a while since I last wrote, but I hope you enjoy!

It was about 6 in the morning, and Ignis had just walked into the mess of Noct's apartment. Waking up the Crown Prince was a job itself. The maid staff knew that waking up the Prince could mean possible injury, so they left it to either Ignis or King Regis himself. Ignis walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast for Noct and himself.

_Today I think I'll make a nice ham and cheese omelette,_ Ignis thought to himself, burying himself in cooking. He always enjoyed cooking for Noct, especially when he was able to sneak in vegetables. Ignis quickly finished the omelette, placed the serving on the table and walked over to Noct's room. He knocked on the door, and as usual, no reply. Ignis sighed and opened the door.  
"Noct, it's time to get ready for school," Ignis said, receiving mindless mumbles from the sleeping prince. He lowered his head, assessing the quickest way to the bed without stepping on anything to important. 

_I swear, this boy is going to learn how to keep his room clean before he becomes king, he thought to himself,_ shivering slightly at the idea of Noct as king. He finally made it to the bed and sat down, placing his hand on Noct's shoulder and gently shaking him. 

"Noct. It's time to get up. You have a busy day ahead of you," Ignis said once more, getting frustrated with the Crown Prince. 

"Nooo. Don't wanna," Noct grumbled, grabbing Ignis and pulling him down.

"Noct! What are you doing?" Ignis exclaimed. 

"My stuffed Carbuncle fell and I need to cuddle something," Noct mumbled. Ignis sighed, not admitting to Noct that he always enjoyed it when the two of them cuddled. He laid down behind Noct and wrapped his arm around him, feeling the rising and falling of the young prince's chest. Noct readjusted, shimmying his hips across Ignis' groin. He placed his chin in the crook of Noct's neck, feeling the soft strands of Noct's hair tickle his face. Ignis moaned inwardly, the scent of Noct rushing to his groin. He could feel his member hardening in the constraints of his pants, pressing into the small of Noct's back.

"Someone is excited today," Noct smiled, turning to face Ignis. He reached up and took off his glasses, placing them on the nearby nightstand. 

"How can I help it? I have a gorgeous young man in front of me in nothing but a skimpy pair of boxer briefs," he smirked before placing his lips on Noct's. Noct entangled his fingers in Ignis' hair, messing up the always perfect hairdo. Ignis groaned, loving the feeling of Noct's fingers running through his hair. He opened his mouth, inviting Noct's tongue in. Their tongues danced together, the sounds of moans and lips smacking together filling the room.  
Ignis reached down and gently caressed Noct's growing bulge, feeling it grow in his palm. Noct moaned and started rocking his hips into his advisors hand. Ignis leaned back and took off his jacket as Noct made quick work of unbuttoning his coeurl patterned shirt. The prince slowly made his way down to Ignis' neck, nipping at the tender flesh underneath his jaw. Ignis moaned loudly, bucking his hips into Noct's crotch seeking any friction he could find. 

Noct continued kissing down the slender man's chest, leaving love bites in his wake. His slender fingers undid Ignis' belt and pants as Ignis raised his hips to help slide them off. Ignis hissed as his cock sprang free from the constraints of his dress pants. Noct crouched down on the bed and place the head of Ignis' cock into his mouth, relishing in the taste of his advisors hardened member. 

"Oh bloody hell, Noct," Ignis groaned, leaning his head back onto the pillow. He grabbed the sides of Noct's head, slowly making him bob his head up and down his cock. Noct moaned onto Ignis' cock, loving the way he filled his mouth. Ignis leaned down and slid Noct's boxers of his lithe frame, freeing his cock, a slight drop of precome coming out of the tip.  
He placed two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva before placing them at Noct's entrance. He slowly slid his middle finger into the tight ring of muscle, feeling the warmth of Noct's hole. He pumped his finger in and out the prince's tight ass, stretching him. He slid his index finger in and started scissoring him, preparing him for his cock. Noct moaned loudly at the feeling of the second finger entering him, stretching his hole even more. The prince started rocking his hips onto Ignis' fingers, wanting them to go deeper.  
Noct released Ignis' cock form his mouth, Ignis letting out a groan of disapproval. Ignis removed his fingers from Noct's ass and lined up his cock with his entrance. Slowly, he slid his member in, relishing in the warm, tight heat surrounding his swollen cock. 

"Oh fuck, Iggy," Noct moaned as Ignis fully sheathed himself in to the prince. Ignis remained still for a few seconds, letting the feeling rush over him before rocking in and out. The sounds of slapping skin filled the air. Ignis grabbed Noct's neglected cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, leaving Noct nothing but a moaning mess.  
Ignis picked up his pace, slamming into the delicate prince's ass, chasing his close release. Both of their moans started growing louder and louder.

"Oh fuck, Specs! I'm getting close!" Noct moaned loudly, gripping onto Ignis' shoulders, trying to hold on. Ignis started pounding into Noct as hard as he could. Noct's cock twitched in Ignis' hand before spraying both thier chests with white, hot come. The feeling of Noct's walls convulsing around him was too much for Ignis to take, soon releasing his load deep into the prince's hole. Ignis collapsed onto Noct's chest, breathing heavily. 

"If this is what you do for a wake up call, I don't think I'd ever want to get out of bed," Noct smiled lazily.

"You never want to get out of bed," Ignis laughed softly.

"That's true, Specs." 

"Now as much as I would love to stay here and cuddle all day, we're extremely behind schedule," Ignis sighed, not wanting to leave Noct's arms. Noctis groaned and reluctantly got up. "Oh bugger. Breakfast has most likely gone cold."

Ignis shot up and ran to the kitchen to reheat the omelettes that were sitting on the table.

"Uh, Specs? Aren't you forgetting something?" Noct teased, holding Ignis' clothes in his hand.

"Oh yes. Right. Thank you Noct," Ignis replied, face red. 

Noct quickly kissed Ignis on his cheek. 

"You are the best wake up call I've ever had," Noct smiled, hugging him.


End file.
